Nerdy Love
by Cherry tiger
Summary: It's the last year for Mamori and her best friends, Sara and Ako, in Deimon High. But love is in the air, the most unlikeliest pairings form and all Mamori can do is watch in horror! Crack. Toganou/Ako. Another pairing to be announced!


Sharing what I wrote on Tumblr here! This fic was inspired by a post that showed details on Sara and Ako, Mamori's best friends whom you see in the mangas just for a while. If you're not sure on who they are, leave me a PM and I'll send you guys the link to this post, but for now, here's the info shared about them in the Eyeshield 21 volumes which inspired these pairings and fics:

_The one with long hair is Sara, the one with glasses is Ako. Sara is utterly normal that she sometimes thinks, "Just what am I?" but she quickly forgets once she falls asleep. Ako is a manga otaku. Her everyday routine consists of stealing her little brother's manga and reading them._

For this part of the story, I will be writing on Ako and who I think she could totally end up with, Toganou. I call this pairing Togako! The idea hit me one morning, and after writing this chapter, I knew it was possible for me to write more crack episodes of this pairing, and possibly Sara with someone else. Can any of you guess who I might pair her up with based on the info above? Anyways, the next few chapters may be on Togako, so enjoy that for now!

Please take note that this is a crack fic and is in no way canon!

* * *

The Devil Bat Clubhouse always did have an ominous look to it, despite its flashy lights and modern interior. Many students have agreed that those who entered and are not part of the American Football team will either lose their money… or their souls.

Yet Anezaki Mamori walked into the clubhouse, dragging Ako along, without a care. "Just wait here for a minute, okay? I'm just going to keep these books in my locker."

"A-a-are you sure it's fine for me to be here, Mamori?" Ako shivered slightly. She had never been inside the clubhouse before, having always waited outside. The sight of the roulette table, slots and other gambling tables made her over-imaginative mind think of the various ways Hiruma Youichi would have done to the people who couldn't pay up for gambling.

And it was not pretty.

"It's just a minute, Ako! Wait here!" Mamori cried out as she entered the locker rooms.

Ako made a squeak of protest, but knew it was too late. Oh, why did she let Mamori drag her in? If she wasn't careful, she'll fall into the Devil's traps!

"Just… don't touch anything Ako…" she whispered to herself as her eyes wandered around the clubhouse. "Don't… touch…"

Something caught her eye on one of the gambling tables. She approached it cautiously, looking around again to make sure she wasn't being watched, and gently placed her fingers on the object that caught her attention.

She gasped.

oOo

"Huh?"

"Huuh?"

"Huuuuh?"

Toganou stared at the gambling table, uncertain on how to feel about what was left there. Upon hearing his reaction, Juumonji and Kuroki peeked behind his back curiously to see what had made Toganou stare blankly like that.

All they saw was a note with rather neat writing. "Oi, something wrong Toganou?" asked Juumonji.

"… My manga."

"Huh?"

"… My manga was stolen."

"HUUUUH?"

Kuroki grabbed the note and read it out loud:

_To the mangaka,_

_I have taken possession of your manga. If you would like to have it back, meet me tomorrow morning on the roof, before the school bell rings._

"IT'S A CHALLENGE!" Kuroki shouted. "HE WANTS A SHOWDOWN WITH YOU!"

"Do you want us to come with you? This person could be bringing a gang," said Juumonji, taking the note from Kuroki, analysing it carefully.

"… No."

Juumonji and Kuroki stared at Toganou's back as he emitted a strange aura they hadn't seen in a long while. "Oh shit…" went Kuroki.

"Toganou… y-you're really pissed, aren't you?" said Juumonji, disturbed by the growing aura.

Toganou turned around to face his fellow comrades with a face so dark they jumped and took a step behind, and with a low growl he said, "That person is DEAD!"

oOo

Toganou arrived an hour before the bell would ring, hoping to be the one to greet the thief before he arrived. There was no way he was going to back down, as that manga meant a lot to him. After more than a year of planning and working on rough drafts, that copy was the best he had ever made and for it to get stolen was pretty much asking for Toganou's fist.

As he took the steps up, he began imagining what he would do to the bastard, and having gained a lot of strength from his Football practice, Toganou was sure he could pulverise the guy's skull against the concrete. Snap his bones in two with just one hand, punch his beating heart out…

He kicked the door open and walked forward. This is it, he'll wait for the bastard to come and then…

Someone was already there.

Toganou's raging heart quickly sank at the sight of a young girl, hair tied in two ponytails, with cute frame glasses and her head bent reading as she sat by the fence. She seemed blissfully unaware of his presence and smiled a lot to herself.

What was she doing here so early in the morning? She can't be here, she'd might get caught up in his awesome attacks and become collateral damage! Thinking it was best to warn her about it, he approached her.

He cleared his throat. "Excuse me…"

The girl instantly raised her head and Toganou got a full view she was reading.

It was his manga. _His manga._ **_HIS MANGA._**

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!" the girl quickly got to her feet and gave a quick bow. "I'm sorry, I can be pretty oblivious to my surroundings when I'm reading a manga, I'm sorry if I ignored you!"

Toganou was entranced by this girl instantly. This girl, this cute girl, who spoke quickly with a high pitched tone, who rubbed her fingers nervously and refused to look him in the eye…

_She was reading his manga!_

"A-are you… the mangaka?"

She was finally looking at him with an earnest look, his manga, binded only through a folder he bought, pressed tightly against her chest.

Toganou swallowed nervously. "Yes. That's mine."

The girl let out a light squeal before composing herself. Then she held his manga out towards him and spoke excitedly, "I love it! You're a genius! I noted the shinigami references instantly and loved it!"

"… You did?"

"Yes! I saw the pose on the front page and knew instantly I had to read it! I couldn't help but take it! But I knew it would be too mean, so I left you a note. I guess the message worked well! I'm so glad you're here!"

She was the one who wrote the note! Well, it's quite a crudely written note, now that Toganou thought about it…

"I have so much to say! You're the first mangaka I've ever spoken to, so I hope I'm doing this right. You have a lot of interesting characters! I especially like the main character, he's so cool! He's a lot cooler than the other main characters I've read in Shounen Jump!"

Toganou couldn't describe what he was feeling right now. It felt like he was floating. "You read Shounen Jump?"

"Ah!" the girl froze for a moment. "… No one's supposed to know that. I'm normally not seen with mangas, you see. I've been bullied before for being into shounen more, so I normally steal my brother's mangas and Shounun Jump magazines and read it when no one's around. That's why I read in the roof often. I come here really early in the morning to read before any other students come! So of course, I'm here early to read YOUR manga!"

He must be dreaming… this can't be real. No way this cute girl could encompass everything he's ever wanted in a girl. That's right! This is a dream! If so, then…

"Are you working on your next chapter?" the girl continued, oblivious to Toganou's dazed look. "You didn't quite finish the fight against the demons, and I can see you left a lot of blank pages… I really want to see what happens next so…"

"Please go out with me."

"Huh?" the girl squeaked.

"Huuh?"

"HUUUUUUH?!"

As Juumonji and Kuroki fell to the ground after hiding behind the door, Toganou instantly thought, _She's perfect!_

"DAMN YOU TOGANOU! Don't you dare get a girlfriend before me!" Kuroki shouted.

"Oi, Toganou! Isn't that a bit too fast?" Juumonji sweat-dropped.

"You have no right to say anything, Juumonji!" cried Kuroki as he grabbed Juumonji's collar. "You have girls sending you love letters every month! GOD DAMN IT!"

As the chaos went on, Toganou looked at the girl who nervously looked down at the manga that was still in her hands. "Y-your name…?" she asked.

Ah, they didn't even introduce themselves and he already asked her out? "Toganou Shouzo, Year 2."

"You can call me Ako… Year 3." Ako turned a bright red, so she hid her face behind his manga.

"SHE'S A SENPAI?!" cried Juumonji and Kuroki, who stopped fighting with each other for a moment at this shocking revelation.

But that didn't bother Toganou one bit. "W-well then, Ako. Will you go out with me?"

Ako was still hiding her face behind his manga, but she slowly put it down as she realised he still wanted to ask her out despite being older. She took a deep shaky breath… and then gave a curt nod. "O-okay."

"EEEEEEEHHH?!" another two people fell from behind the door. This time being Mamori and Sara.

"Ako! Are you sure you want to agree just like that?" cried Mamori as she struggled to get on her feet.

"Ako, how did you do that? Your life just became interesting! Mine is just so normal… I'm so envious right now!"

"Sara, don't encourage this!"

"But Mamo-kaa-san!"

"Hey! Ask me out!"

"You can just ask HER out, Kuroki!"

The chaos continued in the background as Toganou and Ako stared at each other for a while. This was too perfect. This is definitely a dream. DEFINITELY A DREAM.

"I'll see you… at the club after school then?" Ako muttered as if to herself.

"Ah… I'll see you then," he replied.

"Do you… want your manga back?"

"You can keep it first."

"Is it okay? Don't you want to finish it?"

"I have my draft in another folder. I'll show it to you at the club."

Her face lit up. "Really? I'll look forward to it then!"

And as Juumonji tried to calm down Kuroki and Mamori tried to knock some sense into Sara, a new love bloomed within Deimon High.

oOo

"… I'm not dreaming."

"No, dude, you're not," Juumonji sighed as they walked towards class. Kuroki stomped his feet forward, not wanting to hear a thing.

"… I really asked a senpai out?"

"Yup. Without any hesitation."

Toganou stopped for a moment, causing Juumonji and even Kuroki to look back curiously at him.

Though his upper body was calm, Toganou's legs were trembling. "Damn. I really do have some balls."

"THAT'S NOTHING TO BE PROUD OF!"

oOo

"… I have a boyfriend now?"

"Well, you don't have to see it in that way if you don't want to," Mamori quickly assured Ako as they sat in their desks.

"But we're going out now, right?"

Mamori cringed a little. She didn't expect her best friend to go out with a member from the Devil Bats, especially one of the Ha-Ha Brothers. "I guess so."

"Akooo!" Sara came up from behind Ako and gave her a big hug. "I'm so jealous! How romantic is that? The both of you got together through fate! Why can't my life be like that?"

"Really, Sara, your life is just as great!" assured Mamori.

Mamori continued to talk to Sara as Ako looked at the manga that was still in her hands. Despite the whirlwind of what had just happened, Ako felt strangely satisfied as she opened the pages of Toganou's art and story. She did wonder what made her just take the manga like that. Mamori did warn her of her kleptomaniac tendencies. But the more she looked at Toganou's work, the happier she felt.

This turn of events may turn out interesting after all!


End file.
